gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Il ruolo adatto
Il ruolo adatto '(''The Role You Were Born to Play) è il titolo del quinto episodio della quarta stagione di Glee ''ed ''il settantantunesimo in tutto. L'episodio è andato in onda negli '''Stati Uniti in data giovedì'8 novembre '''dopo cinque settimane di pausa dalla messa in onda di ''Fine di una storia, registrando 5.73 milioni di telespettatori. In Italia '''la puntata è stata trasmessa martedì '''13 novembre alle 21:50, in versione sottotitolata, e il 20 novembre doppiata in italiano. L'episodio è stato diretto da Brad Falchuk e scritto da Michael Hitchcock, con le riprese che sono cominciate il 6 settembre 2012. Trama La puntata si concentra sulle vicende che vedono il ritorno in scena di Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones e Mike Chang. Il Glee-Club si sta preparando per il musical Grease e le relazioni amorose continuano ad esercitare una forte presenza e un evidente impatto sulla vita dei protagonisti del telefilm. Will dovrà partire per Washington, ma come farà con Emma e, soprattutto, con le Nuove Direzioni? Riassunto Finn sta lavorando a tempo pieno presso l'officina di Burt, dopo la sua rottura con Rachel, con la sensazione di aver fallito e di aver perso l'unica cosa più importante della sua vita. Artie è dispiaciuto dello stato in cui si è ridotto Finn, così da buon amico decide di aiutarlo a risollevare il morale semplicemente chiedendogli di aiutarlo a co-dirigere la produzione scolastica del musical Grease, degli anni Settanta. Finn non è entusiasta all'idea, ma pur di ritrovare il senso della sua vita, accetta la proposta. Tornato a Lima dopo la breve visita a Kurt a New York, Blaine vaga tristemente per la scuola, sentendo di non essere in grado di recitare nei panni del protagonista di Grease dopo aver rotto con Kurt, una situazione che ancora lo sta uccidendo dentro. Con l'amaro in bocca di quanto appena successo col fidanzato, Blaine decide di cantare Hopelessy Devoted To You, lo stesso pezzo che canterà come audizione. Artie, contento, vuole candidare Blaine come protagonista, Danny Zuko, ma Blaine non se la sente di poter interpretare un ruolo romantico di tale livello. Finn si lascia prendere dall'ansia e da mille dubbi, ritenendo opportuno tirarsi indietro, sentendosi inadatto a dirigere. Artie, che dal canto suo vuole la collaborazione di un suo ex-compagno si squadra nonché ottimo amico, gli assicura che il segreto è nascosto intorno a lui: infatti, Artie ha chiamato anche Mike e Mercedes per assegnar loro il compito di coreografo e di Vocal Coach. Will e Emma discutono delle loro opinioni contrastanti con un consulente. Da questa "riunione" emerge che Will pensa sia il caso che Emma lo segua a Washington D.C., considerando che si tratta di una svolta per la sua carriera. Emma, dal canto suo, non vuole rinunciare a tutto ciò per cui ha faticato una vita, soltanto per inseguire un sogno futile del marito. La loro consulente - Shannon Beiste, tra l'altro - ha la brillante intuizione di indurre la coppia a scendere ad un compromesso: Emma seguirà Will a Washington, ma appena avrà bisogno lei di lui, ora o in un qualsiasi altro momento, sarà Will a doverla inseguire. I due acconsentono. Trovare il perfetto Danny Zuko diventa un'impresa: Finn, come ultima spiaggia, va alla ricerca di un nuovo volto, un giovane talentuoso e soprattutto poco noto, così da poter attirare l'attenzione. Il suo sguardo ricade su Ryder Lynn, un giocatore di football agli inizi dei suoi studi liceali. Si tratta di un ragazzo piuttosto solitario, ma con incredibili abilità motorie nella danza. Ryder resta basito della richiesta, specialmente perché non si considera adatto al canto o a roba musicale in generale. Finn riesce però a convincerlo proponendogli l'audizione come una sorta di sfida. Questo evento fa scattare qualcosa in Finn, che si ricorda di come lui stesso sia stato spinto ad entrare nel Glee-Club, pensando che fosse la cosa più sfigata di questo mondo, ma che invece gli ha cambiato la vita. Marley è determinata nell'ottenere il ruolo di Sandy e scopre pure che Wade sta facendo un provino per interpretare Rizzo. Da amica, Marley esorta Wade a fare di tutto per poter recitare la parte di Rizzo, ma all'improvviso sopraggiunge Sue Sylvester, la quale affronta l'argomento con una digressione sulle persone transgender. Successivamente, Marley e Wade uniscono le forze e la grinta nel duetto Blow Me (One Last Kiss), canzone con cui riescono ad impressionare i direttori. Finn e Artie si interrogano sul fatto se sia ideale o meno l'introduzione di jukebox nella scenografia. Questioni del genere in cui ogni certezza vacilla peggiorano il morale di Finn. Questi spiega a Ryley com'è entrato nel Glee-Club, pensando di non essere capace di cantare, e di come, appena ha iniziato le prove con gruppo, ha sentito qualcosa accendersi in lui. I due cantano Juke Box Hero. Dopo la performance Ryder si sente più sicuro delle sue capacità, ha una maggiore autostima ed entuasiasmo, dichiarando di sentirsi pronto per l'audizione. Finn risponde che l'ha già fatta, considerando che lui è uno dei giudici nonché direttore del Glee-Club. Più avanti, Ryder incontra Marley e fra di loro scatta una certa chimica che provoca gelosia in Jake, che osserva la scena da lontano. Kitty schernisce Jake dicendogli che ha perso la sua ragazza per un ragazzo vecchio-stile e con i capelli alla Justin Bieber. Intenta a mettere i bastoni fra le ruote a Marley, Kitty decide di presentarsi ai provini per ottenere la parte di Sandy. Lei e Jake duettano Everybody Talks. Per interpretare i panni di Cha-Cha serve un ballerino provetto, ma Tina si sente ancora ferita dalla sua piuttosto recente rottura di rapporto con Mike e si rifiuta di partecipare - quantomeno di fare i provini - fintanto che il suo ex-ragazzo è coinvolto nella produzione del musical, nonostante i suoi amici la supplichino di partecipare e di mettere da parte i suoi sentimenti e le sue opinioni personali. Finn, tutto sommato, sceglie Marley come Sandy e Unique come Rizzo, ma Sue porta il direttore nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins, accusando il signor Hudson di aver introdotto nel cast Unique, cosa che invece non avrebbe dovuto fare. Il motivo di fondo per cui non vuole che Unique si impegni nel musical è che ciò l'allontanerebbe dalle prove con i Cheerios. Questa scelta incrementerebbe le possibilità per Sue di perdere la scommessa di diventare l'allenatrice di cheerleader più vincente e determinata della storia. C'è dell'altro. Sue ammette di aver dimostrato ampia tolleranza in passato, sebbene con il Glee-Club abbia espresso il meglio del suo lato malvagio, di aver dispendiato così tante energie nell'essere bendisposta con chiunque da risultare, al giorno d'oggi, stufa di constatare il McKinley come un campo di prova, in cui tutti si mettono a confronto e sorgono nuove libertà. Con questo discorso si riferisce a Unique ma, facendo la cattiva, in realtà vuole difenderlo dai pregiudizi e dai commenti spregevoli del mondo studentesco, una volta che chiccessia assisterà alla prima del musical notando che Rizzo in realtà è un uomo. Will sostiene l'idea di Artie e Finn, che sfida Sue. Nella discussione, Finn finisce col toccare il tasto dolente del "bambino ritardato" di Sue, che lascia la Presidenza in disperazione. Finn assegna i ruoli e a Unique spetta proprio quello di Rizzo. Unique si commuove quando Finn decide di darle quel ruolo, non importa cosa accadrà. Unique dice di aver forse provato la sensazione di sentirsi a posto, perlomeno una volta nella vita. Alla fine, dopo una contesa nel quadrato amoroso tra Ryder-Jake-Kitty-Marley, i ruoli assegnati, dopo altre prove e audizioni per volere di Mercedes e Mike, sono: *'Danny Zuko': Ryder Lynn *'Sandy Olsson': Marley Rose *'Patty Simcox': Kitty Wilde *'Betty Rizzo': Wade Adams/Unique *'Cha-Cha': Brittany Pierce *'Frenchy': Sugar Motta *'Kenickie': Sam Evans *'Jan': Tina Cohen-Chang *'Doody': Joe Hart *'Putzie': Jake Puckerman *'Angelo dei Giovani': Blaine Anderson Will trova Emma a casa a fare pulizie domestiche maniacali, trovando un pretesto per evitare di dirgli che non vuole partire con lui. La vede in maniera differente riguardo a come sarà essere la moglie di Will Schuester, tuttavia ammette che preferirebbe amare il Will lontano da casa ma innamorato di lei che il Will in casa ma con l'animo rivolto altrove. Finn ritrova la serenità di un tempo e scopre di essere bravo nell'aiutare gli altri ad inseguire i loro sogni. Will gli spiega che il Glee-Club sentirà molto la sua mancanza e così avranno bisogno di un nuovo leader, proprio come dagli inizi: Finn. Il ragazzo può benissimo prenderre le redini del Glee-Club perché si tratta di un'attività extrascolastica che non richeide qualifiche particolari o certificati di studio. Finn ha così trovato il suo ruolo nel mondo, il ruolo che è nato per recitare (come dice il titolo). Canzoni Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays è Emma Pillsbury. *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta. *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart. *Alex Newell è Wade Adams. *Melissa Benoist è Marley Rose. *Jacob Artist è Jake Puckerman. *Blake Jenner è Ryder Lynn. *Becca Tobin è Kitty Wilde. Curiosità *Questo titolo, in inglese, è composto 30 caratteri. E' il titolo più lungo fatto in Glee,'' battendo ''The Rocky Horror Glee Show per 4 caratteri e 2 parole. *Questa è la quarta volta che il titolo inglese del quinto episodio della stagione inizia con la parola "The". *Questa è la quarta volta che il quinto episodio di Glee include un musical, prima Cabaret, The Rocky Horror Glee Show e West Side Story, nella Prima Stagione, Seconda Stagione e Terza Stagione rispettivamente. *Questa è la seconda volta che l'episodio cinque è andata in onda in America l'8 novembre. (Il primo è'' La prima volta). *Born to Hand Jive'' ha lo stesso sfondo di You Can't Stop the Beat. *Le riprese dell'episodio sono cominciate il 6 settembre 2012. *Il 6 novembre è stato rilasciato l'album Glee: The Music Presents Glease. *E' l'episodio con cui debutta Ryder Lynn. Errori *Durante la performance di Hopelessly Devoted To You, Blaine volta una pagina del suo scrapbook, un album per ritagli al fine di conservare alcuni ricordi personali. Qualche scena dopo, la pagina è di nuovo quella iniziale. Galleria di foto The role you were born to play still.png Tumblr mbi38kAVmI1r5deoeo1 500.jpg Normal borntoplay.jpg 405gleeep405 scenes8-10-12 075.jpg Gleebthj.jpg 405GLEE405sc270003--3119510581326386634.jpg 405GLEE405sc180013-923682535760322290.jpg Blowme.jpg 020~125.jpg 019~139.jpg 018~144.jpg 017~154.jpg 016~164.jpg 015~178.jpg 014~185.jpg 013~205.jpg 011~237.jpg 009~295.jpg 007~364.jpg 006~399.jpg 002~523.jpg Video Navigazione de:Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht en:The Role You Were Born to Play es:Episodio:The Role You Were Born to Play fr:Le rôle de sa vie Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 4 Episodi